We, together?
by sidboy
Summary: After Nick accepted Judy's offer to become a police officer and be her partner, their friendship become stronger, better and healthier. But both know that they have deal with something between them. Only the moments they share will be able to say what will happen between them, if they will let the Love win. (Multi-chapter story after Zootopia - CHAPTER 3 IS POSTED)
1. Chapter 1

In the Gazelle's concert to celebrate the union and peace of Zootopia, Judy and Nick had a lot o f fun together. They danced together, chat during all the night, smiled. But they have to deal with something difficult. They knew after all the time together, trying to solve the case, they developed something strong for each other. That was really bothering Nick, because for the first time, someone believed that a fox could more than just a stereotype. He didn't understand why Judy did that.

After the show, Nick and Judy were walking to the parking, to Judy's car. Talking about the recent events and the show.

"I didn't know you liked Gazelle that much, Carrots." Nick mocked her.

"Well, I do like her, especially her new song." She replied, smiling.

"I thought people from the farms didn't even know about her." He laugh.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "I can be from a farm, but I am modern too!"

"I know, I am just kidding!" He gave her a little push.

"C'mon, let me give you a ride." She said, entering in the car.

"Sure." He got in the car.

While driving backwards to Zootopia, they were silent for some time, until Judy broke the silence.

"So, what will you do now you have a real job?" She wondered, because she made him a cop, her partner.

"I don't know..." He said. "I never believe a fox could have a job like that."

"You can have stability now…" She said. "You won't need to get in trouble anymore."

"That is true." He agreed with her.

After that, they were silent for some minutes. Until Nick talked again.

"I guess you owe me an explanation." He said, a bit nervous.

"About what?" She looked his for some seconds, than looked back to the street again.

"You had a fox repellent..." He replied. "Why?"

"I guess I didn't told that." She smiled.

"No, you didn't." He laugh.

"Well, when I was 8 or 9 years old, a fox hit me on my cheek because I tried to get my friends' tickets back. I got the tickets back, but since then I was a bit afraid of foxes. When I moved to Zootopia, my parents gave me that, so I take it with me to make them happy."

"What made you change your mind about foxes?" He wondered. She knew what he wanted to know. She looked him.

"When I saw you trying to buy that ice cream your 'kid', you didn't look so evil, you know." She replied, calmly. "Then I saw what you did with that ice cream..."

"I don't blame you for getting mad because of that..." Nick smiled.

"Even that is illegal..." She was getting a bit emotional. "You didn't mean to hurt anyone. You were just working for a living." She stopped the car to put herself together.

"Bunnies, so emotional." He pulled her closer and hugged her. "Come here."

""I am sorry." She said, with some tears.

"Don't worry." He put his paw on her head.

"Now..." She said, cleaning her tears, and getting back on the road. "You owe me an explanation."

"What explanation?" He was a little confused.

"Why you helped me finish the case when you didn't have to?" She knew she wanted to hear.

"You got me there." He was a bit afraid of telling the truth.

"C'mon, you can tell me." She gave him a little push to talk.

"Alright…" He rolled his eyes. "No one ever asked for help to a fox, no one."

"So, I was the first one?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah..." He said, softly. "You made me feel useful and special..."

"Oh… Nick..." She didn't know he could have such a good heart.

"And being with you..." He said, making her blushing. "… was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"You really mean that?" She took his paw.

"Yes..." He replied. "That was the reason I was so upset with your first speech, I felt like what we had been through was nothing to you..."

"What happened between us mean a lot to me, sly fox..." She said, looking to his eyes. "Thinking that I could lose who put me where I am now was awful. That is the reason I felt so guilty."

Nick didn't believe her in first place. He knew for sure that he was important for someone. They remain in silence until the end of the ride. After a few minutes of driving, they finally arrived at Judy's apartment. Judy parked in condo park. So the walked together to the entrance of the building.

"You have anyplace to crash?" She asked, innocently.

"Actually, no..." He said, sadly. "I used to spent my money with other stuff less important than a house..." Judy didn't want to leave him alone in the night.

"This can sound a little crazy..." She was nervous to say that. "You can stay with me until you find some place..." That didn't sound crazy in her head.

"Really? You want me..." He was interrupted by her.

"Yeah, the apartment is small but I think it can handle two animals inside." She smiled to him.

"If you say so." He was surprised.

So they went upstairs to her apartment. Judy managed to put another bed in her apartment in case someone needed to stay there. She had a big heart for that stuff. Both really wanted to take a rest. Judy was lying down when Nick was using his cellphone, a little apprehensive.

"Is there anything wrong?" She asked, softly. Then she got up and walked to him.

"No..." He was a little shocked. "I was just checking something stuff…"

"You seem a little worried..." She said, softly.

"Maybe I am..." He replied.

"You know you don't need to hide..." She said, hugging him.

"I don't know if I should tell..." He said, trying to hide what he really wanted to say.

"Why you shouldn't?" She said, trying to convince him to say it.

"I don't know..." He said, sitting beside her on her bed. "Does it sound right to you?"

"What do you mean?" She said, softly.

"You know…" He said sadly. "You and me… together…"

"Nick..." She said, surprised.

"I know, that is dumb." He said, a little worried. "I shouldn't..."

"Nick..." She said, calmly. "It's okay."

"What?" He said, surprised.

"I thought about that too." She replied. "About us."

"You really think about that?" He said, with a tiny smile.

"Yes, of course." She said, blushing. "I was in doubt too… if that was right…"

"So..." He said, expecting she had some conclusion. "What do you think about us?"

"You know..." She said, avoid his eyes. "First, I thought that was really wrong..."

"I don't blame you..." He replied, a bit sad.

"But I realized that..." She said, looking to his green eyes, smiling. "There is no one I want besides you."

His eyes shined, he smiled.

"I want you too." He said, hugging her. "But what everyone will say?"

"Why we should care about that?" She couldn't help but smiles. "Dumb fox." Then she lay down and called him.

"Sly bunny." He smiled back. Laying beside her and hugging her from behind.

"Good night." She said, yawning.

"Good night, Carrots." He replied, kissing her forehead.

So they lay down to finally take a peaceful rest.

They didn't need any approval to be who they want to be. They didn't need any approval to be together. It does not matter what everyone will say, if they are happy, it is okay.

* * *

 **Hello, dear readers! I watched Zootopia yesterday and I loved the movie! Nick and Judy are my new favorite couple! I couldn't hold myself and I had to write this. Take easy on reviews because I just watched the movie once.**

 **Thanks for reading! Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

After a few weeks, Nick finally manage to move to his own apartment, close to Judy's one. Now the fox and the bunny shared their feelings for each other, everything should be fine between them, except for one thing. Since the incident in Natural History Museum Nick has nightmares about that day. Every time he had a nightmare like that, he woke up desperate.

Friday night. After a day of hard work, Nick and Judy were very tired and needed a good night sleep, a night Nick couldn't have. As they walked into the building, they were talking.

"So, what hard day today!" Judy said, smiling.

"Yeah, really hard, chasing that guy around the city wasn't easy." Nick replied, looking at her.

"I thought we wouldn't made it, can you believe me?" Judy laughs.

"I can't, dumb bunny." He teased her. "You know we had more difficult cases than that."

"I know, sly fox." She looked him, laughing.

"You know you wouldn't have done without me." He mocked her.

"I chose you to be my partner, didn't I?" She said, hugging him. Then, they reached Judy's door.

"Good night, Carrots, see you tomorrow." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Good night, see you." She said, kissing his muzzle.

As Nick was walking to his apartment, he remembered he was afraid of sleeping be cause of his nightmares. But he didn't have a choice. He was exhausted. In a few minutes he prepared everything to sleep, peacefully, at least he hoped.

After a few hours of sleeping, he woke up desperate again. But this time was different from the others nights. He woke up crying. He felt fresh tears on his face. He didn1t want to keep that nightmare with him anymore. He decided to call Judy. In a few minutes she answered the phone.

"Nick, it is two in the morning." She said, sitting on her bed.

"I know." He answered, trying to hide the fact he was crying. "Can I..." Judy interrupts him.

"Nick..." Judy, said, with a soft voice. "Are you... crying?"

"No, why you think that?" He lied.

"For nothing." Judy said, she knew something was wrong. "So what were you saying?"

"I... would ask... you to come here." He finally said. "I want to talk." He said with a fragile voice.

"Sure, I am coming." She said, hanging up the phone.

Since there were no one around the building, she went to his apartment in pajamas. Judy enters in his apartment, the door was opened. She saw he was sat on his bed, ears dropped, cleaning some tears. She closed the door before getting to him. Then she walked towards him.

"Nick, what's is going on?" She said, putting her paw on his shoulder. Suddenly, he hugged her, what scared her a little.

"I can't lose you." He said with a weak voice.

"What do you mean?" She said, trying to comfort him. "Why would you lose me?"

"I… have nightmares…" He was trying to say what he wanted to say to her since the nightmares began. "About the incident in Natural History Museum."

"Calm down." She said hugging him back. "What were your dream about?" She asked with a sweet voice.

"I dream that you almost died that night, that I almost killed you." He said, sadly. "And after that night you were… afraid of me, and because of you…, ZPD arrested me..."

"Nick..." She couldn't believe what she heard.

"Than I become... an untrustworthy fox… again." He dropped some tears.

"Nick, it was only a dream." She said, softly, sitting on his lap. "On that night, I smelled the blueberries on your neck, and I saw in your eyes you were just pretending."

"You looked so afraid..." He replied, sadly.

"I know." She said, trying to comfort him. "We had to make Bellwether believe that was real."

He looked her eyes.

"I trusted you on that night." She said, looking back to his eyes. "Actually I trust you since you agreed to help me solve the case."

"I know. You wouldn't came back to apologize and ask my help again if you didn't trusted me." He replied, hugging her.

"Nick..." She said, cuddling his head. "I am not afraid of you." She said with a soft voice.

They remain in silence for a few minutes, until they broke a part and Judy broke the silence.

"I didn't know foxes could be so emotional." She mocked him.

"Yes, we can be too, Carrots." He said, smiling again and feeling better.

"Hug me, again." She said, softly. He didn't understand why but he did. Hugging her made him feel better.

"Thanks for coming over." Nick said, feeling better while hugging her.

"You are welcome…." She was a little embarrassed to ask something. "If you want I can stay for some hours..."

"Would you do that?" He said, putting her in front of him.

"Yeah, why not?" She replied, smiling. "I think I feel better when I am with you."

"Really?" No one ever said that to him.

"Yes." She smiled.

Then they snuggled in his bed. Nick embraced her like she was a pillow. Judy felt he put his tail on her to warm her. _"He is so soft and warm."_ She thought. " _Her fur is so soft."_ He thought _._

"How can I be afraid of someone who protected me?" She whispered to him. He just looked her and kissed her forehead.

"I don't know, Carrots." He replied, smiling.

"You can't lose me because I won't leave you." She whispered, getting a bit emotional. Those words really froze that fox. Those words really touched him.

"You know I love you." He whispered to her, kissing her forehead.

In a few minutes, both fell as sleep. For the first time in some weeks, Nick slept in piece.

That fox couldn't abandon the only one who believed in him, who gave him a better life.

That bunny couldn't leave that fox who proved to have a big and gentle heart.

* * *

 **Dear readers, I didn't planned to continue this story, but the first chapter got more than 500 views in 3 days. That mande write this. With this short story I tried to explain some points of Nick and Judy's relationship. I simply can't handle so much cuteness between them. They are so cute together. I love them with all my heart. I love animals will all my heart!**

 **I will come back writing Zootopia fanfics in july when I will be on holiday.**

 **Thanks for reading! Review, please!**

 **P.S.: do you want a chapter 3?**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Inspired by many fanarts - Nick's_ POV**

* * *

I don't remember the last time I slept so well. For the first time I didn't have any nightmares. I wake up a few minutes ago I see what made me slept so well. There is a bunny in front of me. I can see her ears, I remember why I slept so well. She was here, during all of the time. She still is sleeping. I couldn't help but smile. See her this morning just warm my heart. I pulled her close to me, and gave a warm hug. I noticed she smiled after that hug. I inadvertently ended up waking her up, but this is not a problem for her. She stretched her arms, putting on my muzzle.

"Are you felling better?" She asked, sleepily.

"With you here, way better." I said, softly. That was true, actually.

"Glad to know." She closed her eyes, and smiled. Then she stretched again and got up, but remained on my bed. "I have to go, Nick." She turned around and looked at me. "Do you want to do something later?"

"Sure, we can think about something." I said, yawning.

"Okay, call me if you need anything." She smiled at me, and kissed my muzzle. Then she just walked away through my door.

So I got up and I had my breakfast. After that I just lay down on my couch. I am thinking about her, about our relationship. Since we trust each other, we care for each other, we love each other, maybe we will work out. Maybe it is just a matter of time. But I don't care about that. Having her by my side, I don't need to ask for much.

 _After launch_

I came to her apartment to have launch with her. After that I get back to my apartment. I just lied down on my couch and many thoughts filled my head.

I can't lie to myself. I never believed I would find someone like her that would change my life in the way she did. I never believed I would have a better life than I had a few months ago. But here I am now, the first fox police officer in ZPD. Because of her. After what we had been through, I guess I didn't have any reason to refuse it. I knew she fully trust me like anyone in my entire life.

I don't know if I can say I am lucky. Maybe it is just fate. In my entire life, I never had any kind of lucky, so why should I believe in that? Maybe she is just the right one to shine my life.

After a few hours she called me on my phone.

 _"_ _Nick!"_ She said, happily.

"Hey, Carrots!" I replied, her voice always calm me down.

 _"_ _Come here so we can watch a movie."_ She said, calmly.

"Sure, I am coming." I replied; Every minute with her worth it.

 _After a few minutes_

I knocked on her door without noticing that it was opened. I entered in her apartment, and I saw she was preparing some popcorn.

"Have a seat, I am coming!" She said, from the kitchen.

I sat on her couch, waiting for her. So many thoughts are gone now. It is just this moment in my head, with her. I couldn't think anything else, besides me and her now. One more moment together. Then suddenly she appeared, scaring me.

"Did I scare you?" She asked, a little worried.

"No, why?" I tried to lie.

"You are a terrible liar." She laugh.

So she snuggled herself into my torso, and hit the 'play' button on the remote. That was so adorable. We have never been this close, awake, only sleeping. The movie she chose was Titanic. A love story between two leopards, the female one was rich from the first class and the male one was poor from the third class. That movie won a lot of prizes. If I know bunnies, and I do, she will probably cry.

 _After a few hours and some tears later_

"Bunnies…" I said, comforting her. "...so emotional."

"Sorry for crying so much." She said, trying to apologize for it. "I couldn't hold it."

"Don't worry." I said, pulling her closer to me. I cleaned some of her tears. "That is it." She stopped crying. After some minutes, she asked something very intriguing.

"Can I ask you something?" She said, calmly.

"Sure, anything." I replied.

"In the movie, I don't know if you noticed. The couple had to deal with their feelings." She said, avoiding my eyes. "Choose what they would do, you know."

"So, what do you want to know?" I asked. I could guess what she would ask me. Then she looked into my eyes.

"How did you deal with yours?" She asked me. That was a deep question. Really deep.

I remember the first day we met. Since that day, I couldn't take her out of mind. I don't know why, I felt guilt about that. I thought that was wrong. The more time I spent with her, the more I fell in love. As she was showing confidence, it fascinated me. Until that day at the Natural History Museum, where she showed me total confidence. I could not deny those feelings.

"Nick!" She called, shaking me.

"What!?" I replied. I lost my mind in my memories.

"Answer me." She said, with puppy eyes. She always new how to win me.

"Alright, I will." I replied, calmly. "At the beginning I thought that was wrong and almost impossible."

"What would be impossible?" She asked, softly.

"You know..." That still hurt me, after all this time. "Someone likes a fox..." I dropped some tears. "For this reason I tried to deny what I felt for you..." I stopped talking for some minutes. Until Judy hugged me and said, softly:

"Keep going."

"On that day at Natural History Museum, I decided I wouldn't fight against that anymore, because..." I hugged her back. "...you showed me total trust. For that reason I felt betrayed on your first speech. I really believed that someone actually believed me."

"I didn't know your sensitive side." She said, calmly.

"You know now." I replied. "Your turn now, to tell me how you dealt with your feelings." Suddenly she jumped on me, making me lay down on the couch. Then she just lay down on me.

"I was scared when I realized I was in love with you." She said, tearing. "I thought it was wrong too. Until I talked to my mom..."

"You told her about us?!" I didn't expect that so earlier.

"I didn't say it was a fox, sweetheart." She laugh. "I talked to her and she said she dated a weasel when she was on her college days. There is nothing wrong with that."

"That is interesting." I replied.

"I didn't realize how much I loved you until my first speech where I felt really guilt for hurting you." She dropped a few tears. I put my arms around her to make her feel comfortable.

"I forgive you, Carrots." I said, calmly.

"I know you do." She replied. "Since that day, all I ever know is I love you, Nick." She said, looking to my eyes.

"I love you too, more than you can ever imagine." I said some words I was willing to tell her. "You have no idea how important you are for me." Like an impulse, I slipped my lips on hers. I felt her hands on my cheeks. She was pulling me closer. The she whispered to me: _You have no idea how much I care for you._ After that she just fell asleep.

We love each other. I have no doubts. We, together? Definitely.

* * *

 **Finally I finish this chapter. I don't know if I will write another one. I am sorry for taking months to post this. I didn't have time for it. I am a medicine student. I hope you like this chapter. Review, please, it is important for me. See you soon!**

 **PS: What do you prefer: a new chapter or a new story?**


End file.
